Famous
by only.a.ordinary.girl
Summary: Mi nombre es Jason Grace y soy un cantante famoso con una vida perfecta,o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que una chica molesta del aeropuerto hizo que tuviera dudas, la pregunta es ¿como es que una simple chica es capaz de hacer que me lo cuestione todo?Es decir,yo pensaba que ella era simple hasta que descubrí que ella era mi nueva compositora y que estaríamos juntos 9 horas al día.
1. Problemas en el aeropuerto

**Adertencia: Puede contener espoilers y es en AU**

Mi nombre es Jason Grace, y por si no me conocéis (Ha, como si eso fuera posible) soy ese rostro que aparece en la mayoría de los posters de todas las adolescentes, esa persona que millones de chicos matarían por ser. Soy una superestrella internacional de la música, y por eso no debería estar teniendo este maldito problema con las maletas del aeropuerto del tres al cuarto. Veréis, mi discográfica es ,por así decirlo, hermana de otra y como proyecto de unión han intercambiado a dos de sus estrellas más importantes, es decir, a Percy Jackson y a mi. Por lo tanto acabo de volar desde San Francisco hasta Nueva York por una tontería de proyecto estúpido, en el avión una señora gorda se ha sentedo a mi lado y no ha parado de parlotear sobre su sobrina, que resulta que tiene dos hijos y se llama Rebeca, y ahora para fastidiar aún más he cogido la maleta de otra persona y por lo tanto ella ha cogido la mía. Y sí, es ella porque al abrir la maleta me he dado cuenta de que yo no utilizo sujetadores y que por lo tanto no hay razón ninguna para que tenga unos en la maleta. Asi que decido llamar a atención al cliente del aeropuerto para hacer que me devuelvan mi maleta.

A medida que me acerco al mostrador de ateción al cliente puedo ver cual es la única dependienta libre y realmente no quiero ir, pero en esa maleta tengo cosas muy importantes para mi.

Cuando llego al mostrador una rubia demasiado operada y que estoy seguro de que la camisa que lleva no debería estar tan ajustada, me atiende:

-O MI Dios! Tu eres Jason Grace!

-Um, si, pero el caso es que estoy buscando a una chica que ha cogido mi maleta por error.

-Oh si esto...voy a hacer un par de llamadas para ver si la encuentro- dice con voz chillona.

Al cabo de una hora me sonrie y me toca el brazo :

- No la hemos encontrado, pero si quieres podemos hacer algo un poco más divertido para que no te aburras- Oh no , ella pone esa voz de gatita que tanto odio y tomo eso como mi señal para alejarme.

-No, pero voy a esperar por mi maleta y me marcho ya.

-Oh,pues tu te lo pierdes.-dijo frunciendo los labios.

Cuando por fin un nuevo dependiente me dice que ya han encontrado mi maleta no puedo esperar para irme a dormir al hotel. El me conduce a través de algunas puertas hasta llegar a una que pone Sala de Espera. Cuando entro mis ojos escanean la habitación, no es muy grande pero las paredes grises hacen que lo parezca. En las esquinas hay dos plantas de esas que son fáciles de cuidar y que solo hay que regar un par de veces a la semana, tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha hay unos asientos de plástico negros pegados a las pareces. Pero sin duda lo que más destaca es al chica que esta hablando por teléfono, ella es hermosa, tiene el cabello revuelto marrón con algunas trenzas enmarcándole la cara. Su piel es de un tono dorado que apunta a orígenes exóticos y por las curvas de su cuerpo diría que es el tipo de chica con la que yo saldría, pero su vestimenta deja mucho que desear, ¿Quien sale de casa solo con unos vaqueros desgastados , una camiseta de los Beatles y un forro polar? Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a caer ante mis encantos, porque, seamos sinceros, ¿Quien no querría un buen pedazo de esto?

...

Recordais que dije quien no querría un buen pedazo de mi, bueno pues (aún no se como) ella no lo quiere. La conversación más o menos discurrió así:

"_Ella terminó de hablar por teléfono casi a gritos y cuando colgó juro que casi me hago pis encima del miedo que me dió la forma en que miró a su teléfono, pero como necesitaba mi ropa, me acerqué lentamente hasta que ella notó mi presencia. Si es posible frunció en ceño aún más e_ _hizo que yo me sintiera aún más incomodo, espera, ¿Yo incomodo? Ha debo de haber tenido un lapsus cerebral para haber pensado eso. _

_-¿Quien eres y que es lo que quieres?_

_-¿En serio no me conoces?-seguro que estaba bromeando, hasta las abuelas me conocían._

_-¿En serio tengo cara de hacerlo?_

_-Ok, tranquila.-Esta chica era seriamente una psicopata.  
><em>

_-No te conozco, pero a juzgar por tu comportamiento y el contenido de la maleta supongo que debes ser un niño de papa de esos de Hollywood- auch- tambien creo que tienes el ego tan grande que no se como no sales volando por los aires, pero no nos olvidemos de crees que todas las chicas deben estar babeando por ti mientras que tu las tratas como si fueran de usa y tira- eso ha sido un golpe bajo- Bueno pues desde la Tierra de los normales te mando un mensaje a tu mundo de Yo-y-mi-imbecilidad. Madura un poco.- y el golpe final y la ganadora de la pelea es ella.  
><em>

_Despues bajo la mirada a mi lado solo para ver la maleta que estaba agarrando fuertemente para no caerme del shock._

_-Oh veo que tienes mi maleta, bueno pues adios- dicho eso cogió la maleta y se fué tan campante por la puerta,."  
><em>

Ahora ya han pasado más de 3 horas desde el incidente y aún sigo pensando en ella, el porqué no lo sé.

Al final miré hacia el reloj y casi me caigo del susto, no habían pasado tres horas , habían pasado 6 ¡SEIS HORAS! Bueno, eso quería decir que ya era hora de dormir, sino mañana no sería capaz de levantarme ni un elefante, asi que decido ir a ponerme el pijama e irme ya a dormir a la incómoda cama que me habían traido aquí. Mi último pensamiento fue para la chica del aerpuerto.


	2. Sorpresas

PiiiiPiiiiiiiiiiiPiiiiiiiiiiii

¿Que era ese ruido? Ok, ya estoy despierto, genial, seguro que ni siquiera he podido dormir mis 10 horas de sueño de belleza( si, realmente he dicho sueño de belleza) y ahora debo tener unas ojeras del tamaño de Roma. En fin, el caso es que cuando levanto la vista para ver que hora es me doy cuenta de que ya pasan de las 11:30 y eso quiere decir señoras y señores que llego tarde a mi primer día de universidad en Olimpus Center, que es la escuela para todas las edades de Olimpus la discográfica a la que he venido. Al parecer, en Olimpus se preocupan mucho por la educación de sus estrellas y como no, tienen una universidad para ellas. Esperemos que todo salga medianamente bien.

...

Está bien, no necesitáis saber como me fue cuando traté de salir de casa con un vaso de leche en una mano y los cordones de las deportivas desatados, solo diré que tuve que lavarme el pelo antes de salir. Para cuando llegué al colegio las clases ya habían empezado hace media hora y por lo tanto la única opción que tenía era ir a secretaría a por mi horario y comprobar si alguien podía enseñarme la escuela.

Para cuando intenté encontrar la secretaría casi me choco con un pequeño chico latino de orejas puntiagudas que tenía cara de elfo que ha bebido demasiado café y que ahora está hiperactivo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que el ha estendido su mano hacia mi en forma de saludo:

-Hola, soy Leo- No sé porqué no lo ví venir, pero cuando le fui a dar la mano algo envió un calambre por todo mi brazo y cuando levanté la vista al chico latino llamado Leo no me extraño verlo riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Ok ok ahora en serio, soy Leo Valdez y tienes suerte de haberme encontrado.

-Si, tu eres aquel tipo que ganó factor x bailando salsa y otros bailes latinos de nombres raros de los que no acuerdo, ¿No?

-Hombre, eres la primera persona que me reconoce. Pero desde ahora te lo digo, todos aquí son famosos y hay personas que no se van a parar a hablar contigo por muy famoso que seas asi que no te lo tomes a mal.

-Ok, y¿Que personas estan aquí más o menos?

-Pues hay un poco de todo, tenemos actores, como Percy (el tipo con el que cambiaste sitio); genios, como Annabeht Chase( la novia de Percy); bailarines como yo, el increíble y todopoderoso Leo; modelos, como Drew (una perra); políticos, como Travis y Connor Stoll; músicos, como Will Solace o Ordinary Girl.

-¿En serio que el grupo Ordinary Girl viene aquí?- si yo era famoso ellos eran dioses.

-Si, la cantante principal es mi mejor amiga-dijo distraidamente.

-Ellos estan aquí, pero Piper se ha quedado en casa descansando porque aller hizo un vuelo muy largo y como es nuestra mejor compositora le han asignado a una nueva etsrella que al parecer es muy inmadura y que necesita cambiar. En fin, lo de siempre.

-Ah, vale. Otra cosa,¿Sabes donde está la secretaría?

-Claro, me han mandado ahí demasiadas veces para no saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.-Vamos, te llevo antes de que me encuentren.

Oh, estoy seguro de que estando con el me iba a meter en problemas, pero pensandolo bien, no me vendría mal un cambio y el es la única persona que conozco aquí.

...

Ya eran las 16:30 y había quedado con Leo en que iríamos los dos juntos a la reunión con los gefes de Olimpus, el realmente había sido un gran amigo en las 5:00 horas que habíamos estado juntos, pero ahora nos íbamos a separar porque el iba a baile y yo a música. Cuando llegamos al edificio el me indicó por donde se suponía que tenía subir, porque al parecer la sal de música estaba en el piso más alto. Para cuando llegué allí arriba, me vi envuelto en todo lo que parecía un sueño hecho realidad, había ordenadores y amplificadores por todas partes , a los lados estaban las salas de grabación y al fondo estaba lo que parecía una parez de llena de fotografías y discos de platino y demás premios. Cuando mirabas hacia arriba podías ver el cielo debido a que el techo estaba hecho de cristal y había pequeñas luces incrustadas en las columnas de estilo griego.  
>Al lado de las fotos estaba una puerta que decía Sr. Chiron, pensé que el debía ser el gefe ya que tenía su propia oficina. Así que llamé a la puerta y me sorprendió bastante que el señor fuera tan mayor, vamos que no me malentendais , debía estar entre los 50 y 60 años, pero normalmente se encargaban personas más jovenes de llevar este tipo de cosas. Aún así le sonreí y el me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que se le formaran arrugas al lado de los ojos, de inmediato me hizo sentir comodo y como si el fuera un padre.<p>

-Jason Grace si no me equivoco.

-Si, soy yo. Usted debe ser Chiron el gefe de Olimpus.

-No, hijo, yo soy algo así como el director o el coordinador. El director es Dionisio.

-Um, vale.

-Bueno, hoy vamos a hablar sobre tus canciones.-ahora ya estaba serio y no parecía contento.

-¿Que hay de malo con mis canciones?

-No, me malinterpretes, yo respeto tu obra, pero solo te escuchan las quinceañeras y aquí preparamos a estrellas mundiales no a chicos con talento que desperdician solo en las adolescentes.

-Pero las canciones las compuse con mi compositora Reyna y no creo que a ella le haga gracia que diga eso.

-Dejame hacerte una pregunta,¿Te gusta Reyna y tu le gustas a ella?Por que seguro que si es eso todo encaja.

-Yo... eh ..um .-podía sentir mi cara subiendo a diferentes tonos de rojo. A mi me gustaba Reyna y ahora que me había ido no se que haríamos o como compondríamos, porque por teléfono no sería lo mismo.

-Bueno, tu cara lo dice todo. Mi consejo, nunca mezcles relaciones con trabajo si quieres que funcionen, tanto una como otra.

-¿Entonces con quien compondré ahora?

-Vas a componer con la mejor compositora que tenemos.

-¡Chiron!- la voz de una chica sonaba enfadada mientras entraba por la puerta y realmente me sonaba de algo, pero no podía hacer conexión.

-Jason, conoce a Piper Mclean.

Y cuando me giré, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡Era la chica malhumorada del aeropuerto!


	3. Piper

_**Hola,Respondiendo a la pregunta de si voy a haceralgún capítulo con el punto de vista de Percy, si lo voy a hacer en la parte en la que el vuelve a New York y tambien habrá una de Annabeht, pero por ahora la mayoría seran de Jason y alguno que otro de Piper. Tambien les quería decir que no hay palabras para lo que siento cada vez que voy a estadisticas y veo que cada vez hay más personas que la leen y juro que aunque me sea difícil voy a actualizar y escribir cada vez que me sea posible, yo solo pido un poco de paciencia, con trece años las cosas estan empezando a cambiar y cada vez soy más un desastre que se preocupa demasiado por todo. Gracias y espero que os gusten las historias. ** _

Piper

Hoy estaba teniendo un día de mierda, o como decían los niños del orfanato un día de "Caca de la vaca". Primero me quedo dormida y no voy a clases, despues como tengo hambre me voy a la cocina y resulta que no tengo absolutamente nada para desayunar y entonces, siendo tan inteligente como soy, voy al super de la esquina y al llegar me doy cuenta de que aún sigo en mi pijama corto de color azul, con mi bata con orejas de conejo en la capucha y con mis zapatillas con forma de cerdito rosa. Despues subo rápido a cambiarme y me doy cuenta de que he dejado la leche en la caja registradora y vuelvo corriendo a por ella. Al llegar a la tienda veo a varias personas mirandome y al parecer me he puesto la camiseta al reves. Más tarde, despues de haber desayunado, reviso mis correos y recuerdo que soy la nueva compositora de un niño de papá de San Francisco demasiado inmaduro y que hoy tengo reunión con Quiron para presentarnos, y si creeis que he llegado tarde a esa reunión pues..., pues teneis toda la razón pero eso no significa que tenga que admitirlo en voz alta. Más tarde tengo que pasar por el refugio de animales y depués por el orfanato, esos niños son lo único bueno en mi día. Pero en fin, tengo que cumplir

...

Cuando por fin dí subido todas las escaleras del maldito edificio casi no podía respirar del cansancio, las clases de gimnasia con el entrenador Hedge parecían un paseo de flores comparado con edificio tenía sobre 7 plantas sin contar la cafatería y los vestuarios que daban al polideportivo, casi todas las plantas tenían paredes de cristal, excepto la de los laboratorios, donde por razones de seguridad no había cristales,. Aún recuerdo el día en que explotaron todas las ventanas por culpa de una reacción alternativa de las cosas que manejan allí:

Flashback

"_Yo estaba esperando a Annabeht y Katie para que me llevasen al médico por un resfriado ,cuando veo dos líquidos brillante de colo azul y verde comenzando a burbujear, esa se suponía que era la mezcla de repelente para bichos de Katie, pero no se suponía que estuviera haciendo espuma. Inmediatamente llamé a katie, fue algo así:_

_-Um, Katie tu repelente está haciendo cosas muuy raras._

_-Piper no te entiendo._

_-¡Katie tu mejunje está haciendo cosas raras!_

_Los líquidos empezaron a hechar humo y lo siguiente que supe fue que el aire se volvió pesado y los cristales empezaron a vibrar. Para cuando Katie llegó todos los cristales estaban rotos y todo estaba cubierto de pringue verde, las mesas etaban quemadas y volaban cenizas por el aire._

_-Piper, yo se que estas resfriada, pero deberías aprender que los spañuelos estan para no mancharlo todo con tus mocos verdes.- obiamente estaba de broma, pero no pude evitar darle una mirada de muerte."_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y desde ese día no utilizamos cristales en los laboratorios.

...

Al final llego a la puerta del despacho y recuerdo por que estoy aquí, realmente puedo sentir como cada fibra de mi ser va poniendose cada vez más furiosa por que el me haya encasquetado a un cantante mimado de esos que sabe que no puedo aguantar y que se creen que lo saben todo y no les importa nadie más que lo que escuché de el, tiene buena voz y es guapo, pero es demasiado arrogante lo que quiere decir que Quiron me lo ha asignado no solo para ayudarlo con las canciones, sino que tambien para que lo lleve de vuelta al buen camino. Simplemente genial. No recuerdo haberme cambiado el nombre po Mary Popins.

Cuando abro la puerta estoy tan enfadada que no puedo contener el grito de enfado que le doy. El se vuelve para mirarme y le dice algo a la persona que está de espaldas a mi , pero yo estoy tan concentrada en descifrar quien es el que no lo escuché bien, no se porque , pero su figura me suena de algo. En el mismo momento en que se gira y lo miro a la cara se que es el tipo pijo del aeropuerto que cogió mi maleta y tenía su maleta llena de fotos de premios que le habían dado y recortes de periódicos con su foto., pero la pregunta era, ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí?

La respuesta me llegó exactamente 3 segundos después cuando Quiron me lo presentó:

-Piper, quiero que conozcas a Jason Grace,-su voz parecía cautelosa y preocupada por mi reacción-el es la nueva estrella para la que vas a componer canciones.

Si antes estaba enfadada ahora estaba colérica, yo no puedo componer para alguien como el. Estaba a punto de decirle algo bastante grosero que estoy segura de que no quereis escuchar, pero cuando miré la cara que tenía, toda arrugada de estrés y con cada poro de su cuerpo destilando desesperación comprendí que esto le era dificil de pedir, pero no tenía otra opción dado que el otro compositor de aquí estaba ocupado con Will Solace y su nuevo disco. Al final simplemente respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza y pregunté:

-Está bien, pero solo porque ya grabamos un disco hace poco y no estoy ocupada con moda.

-Gracias Piper, ahora creo que va a ser mejor si os conoceis un poco y más tarde le explicas como va todo.

-Bien, vamos-dije dirigiendome por primera vez a Jason.

**Se que este ha sido un capitulo muy corto, pero tengo examenes pronto y si saco menos de un 8 me mataran, espero que os haya gustado .  
><strong>


	4. La primera discusión

Jason

Realmente no me podía creer que la chica malhumorada del aeropuerto fuera cantante de O.G. y compositora, es decir, _mi _nueva compositora. Esto era como si te dijeran que Papa Noel es tu nuevo padrastro, solo que en vez de estar siempre sonriendo y dando regalos se pasa todo el rato con cara de amargado como si arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza uno a uno fuera mejor que pasar el rato contigo.

Cuando por fin me dirige la palabra descubro que está más guapa con la boca cerrada:  
>-Haber, solo lo voy a explicar una vez, estamos en la planta de música pero hay como otras 8 en el edificio y después están los baños , la sala de estar y la cafetería. Normalmente eres de una sola categoría, es decir o estas en música, o en política, o en los laboratorios, o en teatro,o en baile,o en mecánica, o en deportes o en moda, pero hay casos en los que apruebas el examen de acceso a más de una o te invitan a unirte a un grupo y estas en más de una categoría, como Percy Jackson que estaba en teatro y en deportes en el equipo de natación o un amigo mío que se llama Leo que está en baile y mecánica.-consideré si ese amigo suyo podía ser el tal Leo que me pegó un calambrazo en el brazo cuando nos conocimos.- Por cierto ¿Tienes ya tu horario?<p>

- Si, un chico bajito y con orejas de elfo me ayudó antes.

-¿Conoces a Leo?- dijo con sorpresa y se hechó a reír.

-¿Que tiene de gracioso?-esta chica está muy mal de la cabeza.

- Que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver la cara que pusiste cuando le diste la mano.-Ante sus palabras me sonrojé de vergüenza.

-¿Como sabes lo que pasó?

-Porque es algo que hace siempre y que ya me ha hecho más de una vez- ella aún seguía riéndose y no pude evitar el calor que fundió mis entrañas y que me hacía sentirme como en un hogar¡Espera! Ella no es Reyna y no debo olvidarlo, a mi me gusta Reyna y nadie má sentimientos raros seguguro que son a causa de que es la única persona que ya conocía.

- Bueno, enséñame tu horario y así vemos cuando podemos componer sin alterarlos.- y como no, ya estaba seria otra vez, pero le entregué mi horario.

-Ok, tenemos 4 clases juntos y otras tres separados, eso nos deja 5 horas para trabajar en tu música,¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?- asentí con la cabeza haciendo cuentas sobre cuantas horas estaremos juntos al día, en total eran 9.

-Mira, esto no me gusta más que a ti pero ya que vamos a estar juntos tanto tiempo al día podrías hacerme el favor de no comportarte como si fueras el centro del mundo y darte cuenta de que me importa un pimiento si consigues o no ganar un disco de platino.-su voz sonaba enfadada.

-Mira, ¿Puedes darte tu cuenta de que hay un montón de chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar tan cerca de mí como lo estas tú?

-Pues si te digo la verdad no entiendo por qué, tu música es casi tan mala como tu actitud por no hablar de que el riesgo de que tu cabeza explote por tu enorme ego es tan grande que no entiendo por que sigo hablando contigo.

-Por lo menos yo no hago prejuicios sobre los demás y espero hasta conocerlos realmente.

-Da igual si hago prejuicios o no, porque esta vez he acertado y tu eres como un bebe atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Pues si yo soy un bebe no hablemos de ti, que te crees que lo sabes todo.

-Yo se perfectamente que no lo se todo, solamente estoy harta de tipos como tu.

-Y yo de personas como tu.

-¡¿A que te refieres con personas como yo?!

-A chicas que saben que están locas por mi pero no quieren admitirlo.- Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero cuando te va a entrar en la cabeza que no todo gira entorno a ti!

-Cuando admitas que te atraigo.

-No me lo rápido que respondió sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Si, tu sigue diciendo te eso.

-Tienes razón, me tengo que seguir diciendo la verdad.

-Si mentir te ayuda a dormir tranquila pues hazlo, pero puede ser malo para la cabeza.

-¡Ahhh, Eres tan ... tan ... Ahh!

-¡Ahh para ti también!- le grité mientras se alejaba.

Piper se fue muy enfadada y colorada. Tal vez la afectaba más de lo que dejaba ver, y si ese era el caso iba a divertirme muuuucho.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto que se me olvidaba, aquí tengo mi lista de personajes:  
><strong>

**·Piper-Victoria Justice o Diana Agron (con el pelo moreno) o Danielle Campbell**

**·Jason-Alexander Ludwig o Alex Pettyfer o Lucas Till.**

**·Leo-Jake T Austin.**

**·Travis y Connor- Dylan y Cole Sprouse.**

**·Hazel-Amanda Stenberg.**

**·Reyna-Phoebe Tonkin.**

**·Frank-Ryan Potter**

**·Thalia-Kaya Scodelario.**

**·Annabeht-Alexandra Daddario o Anna Sophia Robb**

**·Percy-Logan Lerman.**

**·Grover-Robert Shehan.**

**·Quiron-Pierce Brosnan.**

**Espero que esteis de acuerdo, chao.**


	5. Canciones

**Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero tantos examenes me están pudriendo la cabeza...(_y despues dicen que estudiar no hace daño_) el caso es que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes y como siempre espero que os guste el capítulo, lo siento por no hacer largos capítulos pero espero estar haciéndolo medianamente bien con mi primera historia.**

Punto de vista de Piper

Yo definitivamente lo odiaba, Jason era insoportable, ya me había enfadado nueve veces en dos días y aunque, tengo que admitirlo, yo soy fácil de enfadar, pero el conseguía hacerme gritar por cada pequeña cosa. Los días siguientes no fueron un paseo de rosas, el se la pasó señalándome cada error que cometía en su presencia y eso me ponía nerviosa, lo que hacía que cometiera más errores. Todo era un constante tira y afloja entre nosotros y el había aprendido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, como hacer que me enfadara en tres segundos. Ahora que lo pensaba, el solo me había traído problemas, ahora solo podía ir al orfanato dos horas al día y solo una al refugio de animales, porque tenía que ayudar a componer nuevas canciones para el señor Oh-soy-perfecto que no podía mantenerse sus comentarios sobre mi mal gusto en ropa ( como si no tuviera suficiente con Drew). Y como no, para poner la guinda al pastel mi padre me había comunicado que se iba a grabar una película a no se donde y me iba a volver a dejar sola aquí en NY. Si no estuviera acostumbrada probablemente me ofendería que realmente le importase tan poco que cuando vió la primera oportunidad de alejarse de mi lo hizo. Que no me malentiendan, yo comprendo que estar cerca mía lo ponga incomodo y también se de buena gana que el aún se culpa por el pasado, aunque ya le he dicho un millón de veces que lo que pasó no fue culpa suya.

En fin ya he esperado suficiente por la maldita estrella de turno que se cree que es el centro de todo. Llevo en la sala de composición que Chiron nos asignó más de media hora y ya estoy harta de esperar, asi que me marcho. Cuando abrí la puerta de las escaleras lo último que esperaba era chocar contra una gran masa de carne. Ahora, esto podría verlo de dos maneras, la positiva: no me he caído por las escaleras; la negativa: la persona que me había salvado de caerme por las escaleras era ese imbécil al que odio más que la conjugación de verbos, el único hombre que conseguía enfadarme sin hablar, el odioso Jason Grace era la persona que me estaba sujetando demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para mi gusto.

-Vaya Mclean, yo sabía que te gustaba, pero esto de tirarse encima de mi es un poco exagerado,¿No crees?

-Juro que en momentos como este pienso que los años en prisión por asesinato no parecen tantos.

-Oh! Me hieres, o me herirías si me importara en absoluto.- dijo con su estúpida sonrisa de imbécil prepotente- Bueno, vamos a componer ya o piensas quedarte en mis brazos toda la tarde.

-Bien, voy a ir por puntos para que lo entiendas: Punto 1, yo llevo esperando por ti más de media hora, no pienso seguir esperando; Punto 2, eres insoportable; y Punto 3, me iría si me soltaras.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que quieres besarme en este momento.

-No, no quiero.

-Si, si quieres y mucho, debo añadir.

-No lo voy a repetir ¡ SUELTAME!

Justo en el momento en que acabo de decir las palabras escuchamos la voz de Chiron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Jason, por fin has llegado. Ahora Piper y tu pueden empezar a componer.

- Claro Chiron-dijimos al mismo tiempo Jason y yo.

-Buena suerte, tengo la sensación de que van a hacer un gran trabajo.

-Eso si no lo mato antes- murmuré por lo bajo.

Por suerte Chiron no me oyó o hizo que no me había escuchado, pero Jason me dio una mirada divertida que prometía problemas y que hizo que se me revolviera el estomago. Lo más extraño de todo es que no fue desagradable, es más, fue casi como si... me... me... me gustara. Ugh! Debo tener fiebre.

...

Cuando llegamos a la sala de composición enciendo mi portátil ante la mirada perpleja de Jason. Creo que el está un poco sorprendido, lo cual es bueno ya que por fin ha cerrado su enorme bocaza y no lo tengo que aguantar diciendo comentarios sobre las estúpidas trenzas que llevo. En fin, entro en youtube y pongo una de sus canciones a cargar.

-Bien, vamos a empezar por ver tu música y despues te diré lo que está mal.

-Ok, pero te aviso que mis canciones son tan perfectas como yo.

_"Entonces van a ser una plasta de vaca pinchada en palo" _dije para mis adentros.

**(N.A.: Lo que voy a escribir ahora no es para ofender a nadie a quien le guste el cantante o la canción.)**

Le doy al play y de repente aparece Jason rodeado de chicas y solo con pantalones, esto ya está empezando muy mal y puedo sentir el color de mi cara en aumento:

Ya sabes que me amas  
>sé que la atención<br>Sólo nota cada vez  
>Y yo estaré allí<br>tú eres mi amor  
>Tú eres mi corazón<br>Y lo haremos nunca nunca, nunca se aparte

¿Somos un artículo?  
>Chica, renunció a jugar sólo somos amigos<br>¿Qué estás diciendo?  
>Dijo que hay otro y miró a mis ojos<br>Mi primer amor me rompió el corazón por primera vez  
>Y yo estaba como, bebé, bebé, bebé, oh<br>Al igual que el bebé, bebé, bebé, ningún  
>bebé igual, bebé, bebé, oh<br>Pensé que siempre estarías mía, mía

Bebé, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Al igual que el bebé, bebé, bebé, ningún<br>bebé igual, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Pensé que siempre estarías mía, mía<p>

Para que yo habría hecho lo que sea  
>Y yo simplemente no puedo creer que no es así<br>y quiero jugar que se  
>enfríe, pero te estoy perdiendo<br>te voy a comprar nada de lo  
>que voy a comprar cualquier anillo<p>

Y estoy en trozos, bebé arreglarme  
>Y me acaba de sacudir hasta que me despierte de este mal sueño<br>que voy abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo  
>Y yo simplemente no puedo creer que<br>mi primer amor no sería de alrededor de

Y yo soy como el del bebé, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Al igual que el bebé, bebé, bebé, ningún<br>bebé igual, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Pensé que había siempre será mío, mío<p>

Bebé, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Al igual que el bebé, bebé, bebé, ningún<br>bebé igual, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Pensé que siempre estarías mía, mía<p>

Cuando tenía 13 años, tuve mi primer amor  
>No había nadie que en comparación con mi bebé<br>Y nadie se interpuso entre nosotros que nunca podría venir encima  
>Ella me había vuelvo loco, oh, yo estaba deslumbrado<br>Ella me despertó al día  
>No necesita ningún Starbucks<p>

Ella hizo que mi corazón latiera  
>me salto un latido cuando la veo en la calle<br>y en la escuela en el  
>patio, pero yo realmente quiero ver a su alrededor en el fin de semana<br>Ella sabe que me tiene deslumbrarle porque ella era tan increíble  
>Y ahora mi corazón se está rompiendo<br>Pero yo sigo diciendo ...

Bebé, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Al igual que el bebé, bebé, bebé, ningún<br>bebé igual, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Pensé que siempre estarías mía, mía<p>

Bebé, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Al igual que el bebé, bebé, bebé, ningún<br>bebé igual, bebé, bebé, oh  
>Pensé que siempre estarías mía, mía<p>

Todo lo que estoy ido -Sí, yeah-  
>Ahora estoy todo ido -Sí, yeah-<br>Ahora todo me haya ido -Sí, yeah-  
>Ahora todo lo que haya ido<br>me haya ido

Cuando el video acaba realmente me sorprende que le guste a tanta gente. ¿Como es que no pueden ver cuan superficial es todo _eso_?¿_Te compraré cualquier cosa, te comparé un anillo? _¡¿Que m**rda es eso?! Lo más raro de todo es que Jason está ahí mirándome orgulloso de su trabajo y lo úni co que puedo pensar es que la gente debería ir a que les revisen el cerebro.

- Y bien , ¿Que te parece?

- No creo que quieras escucharlo- ante mis palabras su rostro se retuerce en una mueca-Todo es demasiado superficial, esos no son verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando amas a una persona con todo tu corazón es como si vivieras por esa persona, como si ella fuera el aire que respiras y cuando la pierdes todo se vuelve negro y oscuro y...y- Ok esto ya dno es sobre su canción, creo que debería parar de hablar ahora mismo, sin embargo mi boca no parece hacerle caso a mi cerebro y continua hablando - Es como si te volvieras loco tratando de recordar tu canción favorita que nadie conoce excepto tu, sientes un dolor y una frustración que sobrepasan los límites de todo lo que hallas sentido antes y solo quieres dejar de sentir.- Llegados a este momento puedo sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, pero no se van a caer, he aprendido a disimularlas desde la muerte de mi madre y los accidentes de mi padre.

-No te voy a consentir que nos insultes a mi compositora y a mi, porque no sabes nada de lo que me llevó a escribir esa canción asi que mejor callate y no hables sobre algo de lo que no tienes ni idea ...Espera, ¿ Estas llorando?

- No estoy llorando, simplemente estoy resfriada y tengo los ojos irritados.

- Y quisieras, tu estabas apunto de llorar.

- No lo estaba.

-Si, si que lo estabas.

En esto Chiron abre la puerta y dice:  
>- ¿Como les va chicos?<p>

-Bien- dice Jason- Aunque hemos tenido alguos desacuerdos.

-Pero seguro que lo solucionaran, bueno venga, a trabajar.

Cuando Chiron se fue decidimos ponernos a trabajar en serio, solo tenía que ayudarle a hacer un disco, asi que cuando antes empezaramos antes acabaríamos.

- Ok, te voy a ayudar a componer una canción, una canción que no tenga que ver nada con el amor.

- Pero...

-Sin peros, ¿Cual fue el último sentimiento que tuviste?

- No se, tal vez felicidad.

-Ok, ¿ Que es lo que sientes cuando estas feliz?

- No se, es como si nada te pudiera hundir.

-¿Entonces es algo así?

Happy- bring me down, can't nothing  
>Happy- bring me down<br>-Si, eso suena bien. ¿Que tal si le añadimos algo así?

Demasiado alto -happy- de mi nivel para traerme abajo  
>No se puede nada -happy- tráigame dije<p>

-Ok, prueba a cantarlo con un ritmo rápido con el que estes comodo, como si estuvieras feliz.

- Vale.

_-Happy- Me llevan hacia abajo, no puede nada _  
><em>-Happy- traerme abajo <em>  
><em>demasiado alto -happy- de mi nivel para traerme abajo <em>  
><em>No se puede nada -happy- tráigame dije <em>  
><em>-Happy- me llevan hacia abajo, no puede nada <em>  
><em>me -Happy- bajar <em>  
><em>demasiado alto -happy- de mi nivel para traerme abajo <em>  
><em>No se puede nada -happy- tráigame <em>dije

- Perfecto, ¿Entonces era tan difícil escribir algo no relacionado con el amor?

-Umph.- Jason tenía toda la cara arrugada de fruncir tanto el ceño.

-Disculpa, no te escuché bien.- No me pude aguantar, esto era simplemente divertido.

- Que no, pero no creo que se venda tanto.-

-Eso ya lo veremos, ahora debemos hacer la melodía.

- ¿Sabes como se toca la guitarra no?- Aún sabiendo que lo hacía, el me preguntaba este tipo de cosas como si fuera tonta solo para fastidiarme ¿Veis ahora a lo que me refería?

- Por supuesto que la puedo tocar.

-Bueno, como quieres que lo sepa si a veces te comportas tanto como una cría que no se como pueden dejarte salir del manicomio.- ¡¿Me está llamando loca?!

- ¡Yo no soy una cría loca !

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿Tu alguna vez te miras en el espejo?- ¿En serio me está preguntando si me miro en el espejo? El de verdad es un imbécil.

-Nah, eso es más algo que harías tu ¿No crees?- debo admitir que sonó con más veneno de l que probablemente se merecía.

-¡¿Me estas insultando?!- Jason tenía ahora toda la cara roja y se veía enfadado y, bueno, y mono.

- El que tengas la necesidad de preguntarlo solo hace mi teoría más sólida.- Ahora estaba en modo piloto automático de insultos.

- ¿Teoría? Claramente tienes un serio problema mental.

- Yo,¡Pero si eres tu el que saltó de la nada con que no podía tocar la guitarra!-Este tio era de verdad un... un ... no se me ocurre ningún insulto apropiado para su nivel de idiotez

- Yo nunca dije que no pudieras tocar la guitarra simplemente es divertido ver como te pones toda colorada cuando te enfadas.

-¡Yo no hago eso!- aunque totalmente lo hacía.

-Si que lo haces...- su voz se fue muriendo poco a poco a medida que sus ojos bajaban hacia... ¿Mis labios?

En ese momento los dos nos damos cuenta de que mientras discutíamos nos hemos ido acercando y estoy prácticamente pegada a el... Lo más raro de todo es que no es incomodo del todo, ahora que estamos tan cerca puedo ver claramente como me saca unos 20 centimetros de altura y lo ancho que es su pecho y lo marcados que tiene los músculos que se pueden apreciar debido a la camiseta ajustada que lleva y... ¡ESPERA! Este es Jason, no es alguien con quien podría salir, alguien de quien me podría enamorar ... o si?

Jason POV

Bueno,¿No es simplemente genial trabajar con Piper? Ella es una bruja disfrazada de hada de azucar, es tan... tan... tan sabelotodo.

Después de llegar a la sala de composición intenté centrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Piper, mirarla solo me recordaría como se sintió tenerla presionada contra mi cuerpo y eso no era bueno. Piper era simplemente irritante y el que me sintiera atraído hacie ella solo lo empeoraba, yoquiero a Reyna y mi futuro está con Reyna, no debo olvidar eso. Al principio las cosas empezaron mal dado que solo criticó mi música, pero después Chiron apareció y poco a poco nos fuimos relajando hasta ser capaces de componer unos versos. La verdad es que no fue del todo malo componer con ella, tal vez, incluso agradable ... pero eso no quiere decir que me lleve bien con ella. Lo único que ha pasado es que cuando nos sentamos juntos en las sillas no pude dejar de pensar en como eso se sentía correcto, fue como si nada pudiera alterarme, supongo que esto va a sonar raro, pero se sintió como estar en casa ¡Puff! El no estar cerca de Reyna le estaba hacendo cosas raras a mi cabeza, realmente la hecho de menos ... su cara ovalada y pálida, su animo siempre de seguir a delante, la forma en que su cara se liberaba de toda la tensión acumulada cuando sonreía, ... las pequeñas trenzas de su pelo, sus ojos cambiantes de caledoscopio, la forma de reloj de arena de su cuerpo, la forma en que sus mejillas se volvieron del tono de la remolacha cuando la sujeté para que no se cayera por las escaler... ¡Espera! Estaba hablando de Reyna, no de Piper... Estaba seriamente volviendome loco, ahora mismo debería estar pensando en la canción no en chicas. La canción, tal vez este tipo de canción tambien se vendiera, es decir, las canciones de O.G. casi nunca van de amor a menos que sea sobre algún familiar y aún así se seguían vendiendo sus discos y ganando discos de oro y platino. Puede que no me haga daño cambiar un poco mi estilo de música, simplemente me preocupaba lo que dijera Reyna, yo simplemente no podía perderla a ella tambien ¡Dioses! Me estoy volviendo loco, ¿ Como puede ser que haya pasado de tener mi vida planeada a ser un desastre que no sabe que siente respecto a nada? Mi vida es una estupidez tal vez debería simplemente escribirlo todo en un libro y hacerme de ese tipo de escritores que se quejan de todo en la vida cuando deberían estar malditamente felices de tener un lugar don de dormir y comida para alimentarse mientras que hay niños que simplemente se conforman con comer una cucharadita de arroz al día si tienen suerte. A este paso voy a acabar blasfemando idioteces, será mejor que me tranquilice.

Solo llevaba 5 minutos rodando en mi cama cuando recordé lo que solía hacer antes de llegar aquí para calmarme... Ahora no se si funcionaría, pero a lo mejor escucharla me ayudaría por lo menos a desconectar. Entonces me levanté y busqué en mi po rtatil canciones de O.G. En efecto al escuchar la voz de Piper entre de inmediato en trance, no me había dado cuenta, pero me había ido directamente a Human. La primera vez que la había escuchado me identifiqué con la canción, pero ahora me pregunté quien habría sido la persona que le había hecho tanto daño, ella no parecía una persona de personalidad débil.

Realmente no me estaba dando cuenta de que mis ojos se estaban cerrando hasta el momento en que la canción termina, en ese momento siento como toda la presión vuelve de nuevo a mis hombros e inmediatamente vuelvo a poner otra canción y cada vez que se acaba le doy a repetir. No se lo que es pero algo acerca de sus canciones me hace sentir cómodo y relajado y me gustaba sentirme así.

Depués lentamente fuí cayendo en un sueño profundo en el que, por primera vez en muchos días, no aparecían mi madre o mi padre, ni mi hermana, ni nada que me molestara.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y muchos besos.  
><strong>

**Ah! Una cosa, si se os ocurre algo para mejorar mi estilo de escritura o que no entendáis me lo podéis poner en un comentario en vez de mandármelos en un mensaje a mi cuenta porque entonces tardareis un tiempo en ser respondidos, casi nunca reviso el inbox .  
><strong>


End file.
